School Days: Into the Depths of Desire
by Saikiri Kousaki
Summary: Starting off from the point right after Makoto sends Sekai text messages in episode 5, this story takes a different path from the anime as Makoto must struggle harder for what he wants. Will he get what he wants or will he get what he deserves?
1. Chapter 1: Resolution

School Days: Into the Depths of Desire

Chapter One: Resolution

Prologue:

The story takes place near the end of episode 5, which is where Makoto's desire for Sekai climax and he sends her text messages on his phone telling her he no longer wants to hold back and he wants to meet her, and this is where the story begins.

~+~+~+~+~Makoto

Makoto anxiously vacated his seat on the train as the train grated to a stop and the automatic doors seamed open as he sprinted through them and into the steadily falling rain as it seeped through his clothes, drenching him. The rain far from his mind he continued in hope of meeting Sekai as he swung around the corner of the railing at the top of the stairs as he gripped it and forced himself down the stairs, if just a bit faster.

Everything seemed clear to him at this point, he knew what he wanted at that point and he would have it, Sekai. He made his way hurriedly through the increasingly heavy rain as his heavy thoughts drudged with him pushing him forward. Makoto wavered only slightly as he did not see Sekai on his way to her house and he continued his desperate dash filled with the dark desire he had pent up until this point.

Makoto approached the intercom box of the apartment building Sekai lived in and ran his finger across the list of names and found Sekai's apartment buzzer and pressed it as he impatiently waited for an answer, he pressed again and still nothing happened. Makoto became a bit worried and waited a bit before he pressed the buzzer again and after reassuring himself everything would be fine he pressed the buzzer a third time, no answer.

Makoto pondered about Sekai's feelings toward him as he thought that he couldn't have possibly misunderstand how she felt as he began to mindlessly press the buzzer over and over again without really noticing it as it escaped the notice of his senses as his mind was quite too far absorbed with Sekai.

~+~+~+~+~Sekai

Sekai's mind resounded in agony as she writhed within her bed gripping the sheets and tossed about as the buzzer went off for a second time, as she could not bring herself to answer the door. She was not only afraid of hurting Kotonoha and answering Makoto's feelings, but also she was really unsure of all this and felt she must not answer the door to him no matter what.

It bored even deeper within her mind, within her heart as the third buzz came through the air from the box in her apartment. Like a knife repeatedly thrusting itself inside her heart the relentless cascade of buzzes from below ripped through her mind as Makoto pressed the buzzer indefinably before he finally turned away. As Sekai realized the buzzes had stop and Makoto had turned to leave, the pain almost brought her to run down after him, but she knew he would already be gone. It was already too late.

~+~+~+~+~Makoto

Makoto stared in disbelief at Sekai's buzzer as still there was no answer, he knew she was home because she had answered his text messages, rather shaken and confused Makoto turned away from the door and reconsidered his situation as he dragged and slid his feet slowly across the cement of the sidewalk as the waters churned along his path.

Makoto found this rejection from Sekai quite unexpected as the rain hissed even harder and the burst of wind ruffled his clothes, he didn't even seem to feel any of it at all. He decided to take a step back from his situation and try something new, he turned around a thought in his head passing a car almost hitting him with a rather bizarre faced driver stared after him in a mix of confusion and irritation.

Makoto found that the real problem stemmed down to one thing, the thing that really got to him, that really shook him, was he was at a total loss of control, he was unable to pull the events around him and turn them the way he wanted. After this stolid rejection from the insistent Sekai, he decided after all, he wasn't really sure who it was he really desired, it was not about their situation, their convenience, not even common sense, it was just who made him want them more, I he hadn't a clue in the world who that person truly was anymore.

Makoto decided at least he would define which of them was to be this person, whether it was to be Kotonoha or whether it was to be Sekai. He would reel each of them in carefully, he would be in total control, he would have the choice, he would be their judgment, and he would be their salvation, as for what would happen to the one he would dump to side of the curb like trash. Well that just didn't really cross his mind at all…

**Next Chapter:** From Rejection to Redemption


	2. Chapter 2: From Rejection to Redemption

School Days: Into the Depths of Desire

Chapter 2: From Rejection to Redemption

Makoto strolled into the classroom casually as he weaved through desks with an awkward grace. Makoto slumped down into his spot next to Sekai without giving his counterpart even as much as a glance, he gave the feeling as if he didn't really know her well at all, as if she meant nothing to him. Sekai slightly felt it at the beginning, but the feeling of being ignored grew to prominence in her mind.

It started to dull her focus on the teacher's lecture even further, it was almost as if she could feel the deliberation in his avoidance of even a slight glance or motion towards her. Sekai didn't want to lose Makoto like this, for the memories of her that he had be made completely meaningless, reduced to nothing, that would bring her even more pain, even more sadness.

As Makoto got up to leave Sekai tried to bring herself to speak to him, something, anything, but found she couldn't, any feeling or thought she could articulate to bring him closer to her as she felt his presence drift away from her, up over the horizon, past the great spectacle of her mind. Makoto silently and efficiently brushed past Sekai as he niftily turned his head up and towards the door, Makoto knew he was getting to her.

At least he hoped he had achieved something in this game he was playing with her and at last he received an acknowledgement that he had gotten through as Sekai went to lift her hand up towards Makoto as he was already past her and she deftly roughed gently the back of his shirt as she was going to tug him back to speak with him, but at the last moment before she would close the cloth between her fingers her hand faltered and she decided not to.

Ah, but he felt it all the same, quickly his mind shifting, he stopped after a few steps away from Sekai's chair and turned around slowly, casually, without much care to anything at all.

Makoto, "Sekai, is something wrong?" he said concernedly with a ring of neutrality to his disposition and voice.

Sekai, "No, nothing's wrong, heh" she said as she hastily pulled herself out of her seat on the bench while forcing a fake smile to Makoto and as Makoto turned away he saw that fake smile falter.

Makoto, "Okay then" he said almost nonchalantly making his way to the door and out of the classroom. Yes, Sekai was back in play, both him and Sekai knew that now, they just didn't know what cards the other held. The time would come for them to play their hands as well for Kotonoha; though she did not yet know she was in the game.

Makoto instead of spending lunch with the once bothersome Kotonoha, he had decided to take a breather on the roof to analyze his situation a bit more and to try and figure what cards Sekai and Kotonoha held, how they would play them, and how it would affect him. Now he had gone and met up with Kotonoha and they walked home together.

Kotonoha came and took Makoto's hand and they started to walk, calmly, slowly, as Makoto began to think more deeply about Kotonoha and decided he should try and get a spark going to gain some control, in this aspect of his game he would lead Kotonoha into pushing herself to be 'mentally prepared' as she had 'failed' to be before. It was not something of utmost importance as holding her in his hand, but it was still a goal, an objective of sorts, a thing to be accomplished.

Makoto, "Hey Kotonoha"

Kotonoha, "Yes, Makoto?"

Makoto, " Would you like to try doing some Karaoke tomorrow?"

Kotonoha, "Oh I'm not very good and I haven't really done it much before"

Makoto, "Oh okay the-"

Kotonoha, "But I'll try my best" she said cutting him off before he could end the whole affair, which was a chance to become closer to him and to bring him closer to her so perhaps she could understand him better. "If it's for Makoto" she added under her breath.

Makoto, "Sure"

By this time they had reached the station and the couple boarded the train together as the train slowed to a stop and the doors parted for its passengers. On the train Makoto sat down with Kotonoha and their conversation had ended as Kotonoha leaned her head against Makoto's shoulder as the train pulled away from the station and went on to its destinations.

Kotonoha soon closed her eyes and it was unclear if she was really asleep or not. Makoto then put his hand over Kotonoha's as they rested together on the train and he felt a slight reaction from Kotonoha that indicated she was awake as he touched her hand without clasping it.

Makoto thought more about Kotonoha and Sekai and thought perhaps it really was a bit too soon to throw away the seemingly hopeless Kotonoha as she just may have some interesting potential just yet. Sekai was definitely still in play though, they both were, but it was about time Kotonoha had a change of hand. Makoto would innocently and ever so slightly let her know,

about the game she was involved in, it would be a tough move to pull off, but it was just one of those strategic moves you felt you had to play, for the joy in finally pulling it off would be immense.

Makoto nudged Kotonoha as the man called out, "Haramihama… Haramihama" for their stop. Kotonoha slowly, but with increasing speed got up and followed Makoto as he gently pulled her hand that he now grasped. The pair walked a little ways out from the station towards each of their destinations before the point they would part, each smiling inside for their different reasons.

At the point of their split, Kotonoha turned slowly towards Makoto and Makoto in turn rotated himself towards her as she leant forwards slightly into him and brought her face closer towards his and gliding her lips out and upwards into his she closed the seal between them and after a brief yet deep convulsion from each of their lips the kiss ended and she left Makoto.

Kotonoha, "See you for Karaoke tomorrow" she said beaming as she hurried off in the direction of her own house leaving Makoto to ponder further. Makoto thought more about Kotonoha as he lifted his feet to trudge in his own direction to his apartment. Makoto felt the hand that he would play for Kotonoha would prove even more interesting indeed.

Perhaps she wasn't in play for some serious things yet, but she was still very much in play, and he would still reap much from her and Sekai. He still had a card up his sleeve; he still had a card to play next, with the ace up his sleeve, which would he play next, the King or the Queen?

**Next Chapter:** Karaoke

Please leave a review and tell me what you think, Anon Reviews Enabled for those without an account to leave a review if they wish.

~+ Thanks +~


	3. Chapter 3: Karaoke

School Days: Into the Depths of Desire

Chapter 3: Karaoke

After Makoto had left the room in his estranged manner, Sekai wandered through the halls to her next class and was found by Hikari.

Hikari, "Hey Sekai come here" she said as Sekai made her way over to her.

Sekai, "What is it? You finally decided to have me set you up with Taisuke?"

Hikari, "No you idiot" she said hushing her, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go for some karaoke!" Sekai thinking over her situation with Makoto decided it might be a good way for her to let of some steam.

Sekai, "Sure, we can go tomorrow, okay?"

Hikari, "Yeah, hehehe" she said as they began to part and finally turned away going their own ways.

Makoto collected Kotonoha after school the next day and together they proceeded out from the school onto the block heading towards the karaoke place in town. Kotonoha beamed slightly in anticipation as they walked easily along the street. As they were drawing nearer to their destination Makoto made an inquiry.

Makoto, "So Kotonoha, what kind of music do you like?" he said with a hint of curiosity.

Kotonoha, "I'm not really sure, but I suppose I like a lot of different kinds" she said innocently.

Makoto, "That's not much of an answer" he said laughing a small bit.

Kotonoha, "I'm sorry"

Makoto, "Oh no, don't worry, we'll find something… Kotonoha, is this the place?"

Kotonoha, "I think so" she said as they entered the place. Makoto went up to the person behind the desk and paid for a karaoke box as he noted the security computers that showed one a quick glimpse of each of the karaoke boxes as he entered the hall with Kotonoha beside him and they located the room they were assigned. Makoto casually walked into the box and took a seat as he waited for Kotonoha as she followed him in and closed the door.

Makoto decided to go first as he anticipated Kotonoha would be a bit nervous and decided to go with a funny song to ease the mood and allow Kotonoha to be in a nice happy mood and be able to sing without really thinking about it. The appeal went well as Makoto really put himself sarcastically into character in attempt to please Kotonoha and he received a few giggles and a smile.

Makoto, "Here Kotonoha, now you give it a try"

Kotonoha, "Okay" she said smiling as he handed her the microphone. Makoto together with Kotonoha picked out a song for her and she prepared herself to sing it as the machine began to load the song. The song was a happy mellow one that was cheerful for Makoto to listen to as Kotonoha went through it really trying to get into a bit and Makoto found it pleasing and amusing.

After a few more songs from each of them Kotonoha asked something of Makoto.

Kotonoha, "Um… Makoto, would you like to try a song together?"

Makoto, "Sure, which one did you have in mind?"

Kotonoha, "Ah… this one" she said as she pointed to the song in mind.

Makoto, "Okay, let's do our best!" he said quite sarcastically. The song Kotonoha had picked was a bit of a romantic one that set an interesting mood as they sang cheerfully together with Kotonoha really trying and Makoto being slightly sarcastic and half-ass about it, but becoming a bit more serious for Kotonoha as it went on. Finally as the song ended emotions felt quite high between them and Makoto saw just five minutes left for their time in the box, as he was about to sigh inward. Kotonoha in a quite happy and easy mood lent over to Makoto gently pushing him against the cushion of his seat as Sekai and Hikari walked through the front door of the building and they went up together to the desk.

Sekai's eyes grew wide in pain and terror as she saw just behind the employee's desk a group of security computers linked up to the security cameras in each of the karaoke boxes and she stood staring at a quite specific one as she saw Kotonoha leaning into Makoto slowly. Makoto turned more directly towards Kotonoha shifting his head very slightly as he looked down into Kotonoha's eyes. Kotonoha moved her face into Makoto's as she gave him a very happy and very wet kiss that lasted longer than usual as her tongue perused the insides of Makoto's mouth opening the exchange of their saliva and the envelopment of each of their tongues as they each convulsed their mouths around each others several times making suction of the now mixing fluids that made up the content of their mouths. After what seemed only seconds to Makoto and ages to Sekai, Kotonoha lifted her mouth away from Makoto and stared at him with a cute smile on her face.

As Makoto considered going in for more, the man from the desk called to tell them their time was up and asked if they would like to extend their time, although very tempted to say yes, the mood was killed by the interruption and so he decided it would be best if they just call it a day at that and go home for the time being. He would always have more opportunities…

Sekai stood there witnessing this ecstatic action made by Kotonoha while she screamed in her mind for her legs to move, for her to be anywhere else at that very moment, for everything to go away and leave her alone. She strongly wanted to just forget everything and sing her heart out with Hikari and to forget the pain but the final dagger was thrust through her heart as Makoto and Kotonoha walked down the hallway into the lobby and past Sekai and Hikari without so much as a brief glance. It was then Sekai finally made her decision. Sekai decided to get Makoto no matter what it meant, for the pain of him being with someone else was too great for her, especially since it became even harder for her to get out of her head as images both real and imagined of Makoto and Kotonoha lurked through her mind tormenting her very existence.

Even though Kotonoha had begun to get more serious and had advanced in the game without realizing it, Sekai had yet to get started, Sekai would have Makoto yet, if it was the last thing she did, she would not let the pain go on, she would have him taste her flower and not Kotonoha's. Sekai was no longer satisfied with watching on the sidelines as she only hurt herself by pushing Makoto farther and farther away as she became more and more attracted to him. Her fate was not yet sealed, her cards had not yet been played, and she would use all the force, wit, and passion she held as she began the dark path into the depths of desire.

**Next Chapter:** Push

Please leave a review and tell me what you think of my story and perhaps any suggestions you have for me, all is much appreciated, thanks.

Hisoka Ryusaki


	4. Chapter 4: Push

School Days: Into the Depths of Desire

Chapter 4: Push

Sekai fell into her seat with an air of confidence and determination and shortly after class had started she decided to draw Makoto into a notebook passing session. Sekai had the first move and so she carefully chose her words.

Sekai, "Hey Makoto, are you busy after school?"

Makoto seemed almost amused as Sekai 's notebook slid towards him. Makoto read Sekai's message and suspected she would want a quick reply, but he would force her into his control.

Makoto, "Not Especially." Upon reading this Sekai thought she would have him.

Sekai, "Good, than you can give me a hand, I have a job for you." Makoto began to lose interest a bit, but nonetheless he replied.

Makoto, "Sure I guess."

Sekai, "I'll meet you after school then." She wrote happily.

Makoto, "Whatever."

Makoto told Kotonoha that Sekai needed him to help her with something and so he said she should probably go home without him. Now as Makoto looked up Sekai was standing before him as he strolled towards her.

Sekai, "Ah, you're here."

Makoto, "What was it you needed help with?" he asked pretending to be concerned.

Sekai, "Just something downtown" She said pulling his hand… But letting go of it at the realization of its meaning. Makoto just simply followed in tail. Even though it was a bit of an awkward mood that surrounded them, it wasn't long before Sekai halted to a stop causing Makoto to bump into her.

Makoto, "Sorry." He said laughing a bit and looking down. He turned to his left to see the medium sized arcade, which prompted him to ask.

Makoto, "Just Something downtown?" He asked quite inquisitively.

Sekai, "Just come with me" She said insistently. Makoto sighed as he followed after Sekai through the doors and over to one of the machines in the arcade as he saw Sekai point to something inside the glass-like exterior. The machine contained a dangling metal claw at the top inside a large plastic box with a small sea of stuffed animals and a joystick and button to control the claw as it was attached to a grid. The particular one that Sekai pointed at was a stuffed kitten partially buried in one of the corners.

Makoto, " This is what you needed help with?" he asked in an accusing tone.

Sekai, "You wont?" she asked in an innocent voice with the face to match.

Makoto, "Alright, I'll do it I suppose."

Sekai "Cmon, friends have to have fun every once in a while"

Makoto, "Friends…" he muttered almost inaudibly.

Makoto failed ridiculously in his first attempt as the claw completely missed the kitten.

Sekai, "You're almost as bad me." She said teasing him. Makoto then made his second attack upon the conclave of stuffed animals as he managed to free the kitten and lift it up, but then the kitten slipped out of the claw's grasp and fell back into the crowd as Makoto fumbled in his pocket to produce another coin as he saw his second loss. A few coins later Makoto managed to bag the damned stuffed animal and held it out to Sekai.

Sekai, "Nice Job!" she said sarcastically as she put her hand with her two fingers up.

After laughing a bit, Sekai claimed the kitten, smiling. The pair then continued on through the arcade challenging each other in various games. In the first round of their joyful little tournament, Makoto beat the shit of out Sekai's character in Street Fighter as Sekai responded with a playful sneer. In the second round it came down to a dance off in Dance Dance Revolution and Sekai danced circles around Makoto leaving him to glance dejectedly towards their final arena.

The final round of their spontaneous tournament ended in an air hockey battle with the slighted melancholy of Makoto as he failed to pay attention and protect his goal just proceeding to slam the puck at Sekai's side. Sekai took her prize bringing Makoto into the large photo booth with the dark door behind them and locked as she pushed Makoto inside.

Before Makoto could ask Sekai about this sudden picture session he found himself pressed against the wall of the booth by Sekai. Sekai breathed warmly against Makoto's neck as he farced a nervous look into Sekai's eyes. Sekai looked backed into his eyes as she had pulled a little away from his neck and edged her face closer to his seeing if he resisted. Makoto did not move his arms around Sekai, but he did not push her away either. Sekai moved her arms around Makoto embracing him. Sekai then saw that Makoto was not resisting and so she had decided that she would go through with it… After that point there would be little turning back for her.

Sekai then clasped her mouth over Makoto's and thrust her tongue around inside meeting his as he then began to move his arms up Sekai's body. Sekai felt the beginning of his embrace and welcomed it as they began convulsing between each other's mouth. Sekai felt a hand travel up her back as she placed one of hers firmly grasping Makoto's ass as he began to grab hers gently yet firmly. After a while longer of rubbing themselves upon each other between a few breaths Sekai lifted herself away from Makoto.

Sekai, "I'll call you for help again sometime." She said in a suggestive tone with much insinuation as she pulled herself up fully and turned and left the booth unlocking the door leaving Makoto there in room with a set of photos hanging out of the machine as he wondered to himself. _Hmm… I don't remember us putting money in that machine, I suppose someone left money in there… Oh Shit! I should probably get rid of these photos!_ Then Makoto proceeded to tug the photo set out of the machine and looked at still thinking more on the events of his day. Makoto decided he'd still ride it out a bit longer between the two of them, but as nice as the photos were and as much as a shame it was to throw them out he knew he'd have to get rid of them as he placed them in his pocket and went on his way home.

**Next Chapter: **Confusion

Please leave a review and tell me what you think of my story and perhaps any suggestions you have for me, all is much appreciated, thanks. Oh, and sorry for the late release.

Hisoka Ryusaki


	5. Chapter 5: Confusion

School Days: Into the Depths of Desire

Chapter 5: Confusion

Makoto unconsciously followed his usual route through the halls of his school on his way to class in the morning as he thought deeply on the events of the past few weeks. The flow of his thought become muddled and riddled with more and more indecision as he thought of who he should choose, Kotonoha, Sekai, or both. The last idea sounded nice to him, as such thoughts appeal to adolescent boys. Although he was smart enough to realize the difficulties that would follow with this, the prize was still great indeed. Throwing away that greedy train of thought Makoto returned to his more ethical board of debate between Sekai and Kotonoha through his internal judgment. Again his thoughts turned back to the same dead end, the fact that with a boy as indecisive as himself, it would be far easier to wait it out longer, see what he can get, and see what he ends up with.

As Makoto was passing into his classroom he noticed his friend Taisuke engaged deeply in conversation with the former Judo champ of his school, Oomura, as it appeared Taisuke was begging him for something and Oomura appeared to be declining his over-exaggerated pleading. In this passing moment Makoto barely absorbed this information, as it didn't concern him other than this passing curiosity that had possessed him. Then Makoto went in and dropped down against the bench as he noticed Sekai come and take her seat next to him.

As class began Sekai stole a few glances at Makoto as she also was in thought of the past events, then she finally decided to initiate a conversation. Sekai wrote a short note down in her notebook and slid it across the table towards Makoto gently.

Sekai, "Hey, what's up?" Makoto read the note and replied quickly, but not hastily.

Makoto, "Nothing much… Why?" Sekai seemed disappointed with his response as she reflected it in her next message.

Sekai, "What's with that response?" Makoto looked at the note as he continued thinking on his dilemma and decided to slip a bit a truth into his next note.

Makoto "Oh, I've just been thinking…" Sekai read the note and was a bit concerned with the vagueness of the message and if it was a deft beginning to her dejection, but she hastily recovered and shot down the idea as silly. Sekai decided to go a little on the offensive as she scribbled in her notebook and passed it over to Makoto.

Sekai, "About me?" Makoto was somewhat pleased as he read this as it allowed Sekai's true intentions to be more definite in his mind. Makoto decided against being blunt and chose to express himself in a more roundabout way.

Makoto, "About a lot of things, I guess" Sekai became a little more relaxed as she realized that he wasn't as far away from her as before, Makoto seemed much more tangible to her in her mind. Sekai felt like she still had her foot in the door, still in the game. Then she decided to end the conversation on a light note.

Sekai, "Yeah… me too" Makoto read the message from Sekai as he detected their conversation had ended and he slipped back into his inner debate within his mind as he felt a bit better now, but he was still completely unsure. He was even unsure of whether the choice had become any easier or harder to make as a result of each accumulating event in his life the past few weeks.

Later on while Makoto was moving along the hall on his way to meet Kotonoha afterschool he was approached by a desperate looking Taisuke, who appeared to be out of breath. As Taisuke recovered he attempted to grasp Makoto's attention.

Taisuke, "Hey Makoto, were friends right?"

Makoto, "Yeah…" Makoto said in response without paying much attention to Taisuke with his mind far away in the clouds.

Taisuke, "Friends do favors for each other right?"

Makoto, "Yeah…" Makoto said dubiously without any enthusiasm at all, with Taisuke completely unaware of Makoto's disengaged state.

Taisuke, "Well… there's this little trouble with my friend Murakami and these kids from another school… and we need one more person to back us up and so… with me, you, and him we'll have a three on three street fight with those assholes from Saigen High"

Makoto, "Yeah… Sure…" Makoto said as Taisuke happily misunderstood Makoto's unconscious agreement leaving Makoto completely unaware of the conversation that passed between them.

Taisuke, "Thanks man, I knew I could count on you" Taisuke said as he headed off in the other direction.

Makoto then continued toward his own destination to meet up with Kotonoha as he drifted still in half-consciousness towards her as he caught himself and forced his mind into a mode that would be more careful of his situation as he did not wish to screw things up and make things any harder for himself.

Makoto, "Hey Kotonoha, let's go home together" He said in his usual way.

Kotonoha, "Yes, okay" She said happily as she clasped his arm and moved forward with him away from the school. Makoto then drifted back into his state of idleness as he walked forward almost mechanically in an automatic state. Ideas and images swept across his mind in unison and disjunction as he felt around his feelings and his memories as well as possible futures that followed certain major decision he may or may not make. All this was most frustrating to him, as he had accomplished nothing in terms of his dilemma of indecisiveness and he approached the point where they would each go their separate way.

As Kotonoha turned Makoto toward her she leaned into him and gave him a slightly wet kiss as Makoto seemed to re-enter his body to a more whole state of consciousness as he was so much startled as he was calmed in terms of his decision as he realized he would just have to wait and see. He almost laughed to himself as he turned and moved on his way towards home, as he understood in the end, he needs to enjoy the present in addition to looking forward towards tomorrow.

Next Chapter: Rush

Thanks for Reading, Please leave a review with any comments or ideas, it is much appreciated, well until the next chapter,

Hisoka Ryusaki


End file.
